Undercover Chapter 1
by qwequel
Summary: In the years following Voyager's return to earth. Lieutenant Naomi Wildman is recruited by Starfleet Command for a dangerous undercover mission.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek: Undercover

Copyright: I do not own Star Trek or any related properties. Viacom does.

Chapter 1:

Lieutenant Naomi Wildman was walking down the corridor to a meeting room at Starfleet Command. She had been contacted by Admiral Jamison for an important meeting. Upon entering the room she found not just Admiral Jamison, but several noted scientists, including Professor Aeron, a noted scientist in research on the Borg.

"Thank you for attending this meeting", said Admiral Jamison as he shook Naomi's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine but I wonder why this meeting is so important that you told me not to tell anyone about it", said Naomi.

"Because Lieutenant we want you to participate in a very dangerous mission to gather intelligence", said Admiral Jamison.

"What sort of mission?", asked Naomi.

"We want you to conduct undercover research on the Borg collective", said Professor Aeron.

"Research on the Borg, but how would that be done?", said Noami.

"We have created several ways that would allow a federation agent to conduct undercover operations and research on the Borg collective from within", said Admiral Jamison.

"But how would you do that?",asked Noami.

"A federation officer is enlisted and that officer is assimilated by the Borg and that officer will conduct undercover research", said Professor Aeron.

"But how would they be able to do that, if they were assimilated they would be part of the collective", said Naomi.

"Yes but we have devised a method that will allow our agent to retain their individuality while at the same time be in the collective, but still be able to conceal thoughts and ideas and information from the collective", said Admiral Jamison.

"That's amazing, but what does this have to do with me?", asked Noami.

"We want you to be our agent, your young we think you are the most qualified for the job", said

Admiral Jamison.

"Well I don't know if I should accept or not, it would be very dangerous", said Naomi.

"Yes, but our new methods have reduced that danger factor to a very low number", said Professor Aeon.

"Well, all right I'll do it", said Naomi.

"Great, we will need you to report back here tomorrow morning to prepare for your mission, dismissed", said Admiral Jamison.

Naomi then departed the meeting room. She didn't know if she knew what she was getting herself into. This would be very dangerous and at the risk of losing herself and her individuality to the Borg.

"But the professor assured me that my individuality would be intact", said Naomi as she thought to herself, "I don't know maybe it will all make sense tomorrow".

She went back to her quarters and waited for the next day's morning.

The End of Chapter 1

Chapter 2 soon to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek: Undercover

copyright: I do not own Star Trek or any related properties, Viacom does.

Chapter 2:

Naomi woke up and reported to the meeting room at Starfleet Command the next morning. She was to prepare for the dangerous mission she had accepted. Naomi walked into the room and once again saw Admiral Jamison and Professor Aeron.

"Thanks again for accepting this mission Lieutenant Wildman", said Admiral Jamison.

"Your welcome, but what do I have to do to prepare for the mission?", asked Naomi.

"We will need to give you this injection so that you will retain your individuality once you are assimilated", said the professor as he injected the thing into Naomi via her neck.

"And this will keep my individuality intact?",asked Naomi.

"Yes, once you are assimilated the defense will allow you to keep your individuality all the time", said the professor.

"Good", said Naomi.

"Are you ready Lieutenant Wildman?", asked Admiral Jamison.

"Yes I think so", said Naomi.

"Good then prepare to transport to the shuttle you will be flying once you encounter a Borg ship",said Admiral Jamison. Naomi walked onto the transporter pad.

"Energize", said the Admiral. Naomi was transported to the awaiting shuttle in orbit around earth. Once she arrived on the shuttle she activated the controls and set the course heading and engaged the shuttle's engines. She was off on the mission and there was no turning back.

A long time later.

Naomi had been traveling across space for a while now and still hadn't spotted a Borg cube. She had begun to think that the mission might not work. But then she caught something on the sensors.

"There's something on the sensors, it's a Borg cube directly ahead", said Naomi. She adjusted the course to intercept it. So did the cube once it noticed the federation shuttle in it's past. The Borg cube then locked onto the shuttle with it's tractor beam.

"There pulling me into their ship, it's now or never", said Naomi. Even though she had been given the virus she was still afraid of the mission and what could be lost if something went wrong. She watched as her shuttle was pulled into the interior of the Borg cube, finally arriving at a docking station. Naomi opened the shuttle doors as 3 Borg drones arrived to intercept her.

"We are the Borg, you will be assimilated, resistance is futile", said the Borg in their collective voice. One of the Borg drones approached Naomi and she stood still with fright as the drone injected the nanoprobes into her body. It caused her great pain as the nanoprobes moved throughout her body preparing her for assimilation. She blacked out in the amount of pain she experienced.

A few minutes later she awoke. She could hear the collective in her head. But then she stopped and re-examined herself. She could still think her thoughts and her voice and she could still hide them from the collective, the defense system had worked after all she thought. She looked up and saw a Borg drone waiting to take her to the assimilation chamber, she also heard the instructions via the collective in her mind. Although she could have refused, she decided she shouldn't arouse suspicion and she should follow orders as if she were in the collective. She stood up and she followed the other drone to the assimilation chamber. There she lay down on the table and the Borg drones around her began to attach the implants that would complete her assimilation. With each implant came a varying degree of pain. But it was over in a short while. She stood up and walked forwards away from the table. Implants and Borg armor could be seen throughout her body. She heard via the collective link that she had been given the designation 2 of 8. She decided to state it in case their was any suspicion.

"I am 2 of 8, secondary adjunt of unimatrix 2349", said Naomi in her Borg altered voice. She then received instructions from the collective on where she was supposed to work in the Borg cube. She followed them. When she arrived at where she was instructed to, she not only followed her instructions from the collective, but she began gathering intelligence for Starfleet Command as well.

End of chapter 2.

Chapter 3 soon to follow.


End file.
